


The Dark and the Light

by Ronni



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronni/pseuds/Ronni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) crosses over to the DC Universe and teams up with the Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) in a story I'd love to see but no comic company would ever publish. So, write it myself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carol's Trip

ZAMMMMMMMMMFFF!

The energy blast whistled by Carol’s head and took down an advertising sign on a nearby building. By the time it struck, she was already 30 yards away arcing in a curve towards catching the flank of one the latest alien invaders to menace Manhattan. She noticed some of the other non-flighted members of the Avengers managing the crowd below as she sped in, hands coming up for a photonic blast of her own.

She never noticed the man dressed in blue and red (not Spiderman, he was below fighting off some robot contraption that was part of the ground force) wink into existence on one of the rooftops below. If she had, it might have struck her that he had his focus solely on her.

Some sort of lesser drone contraption sped in along her nine, but she casually threw up her left arm and took it out with one blast while the other sizzled the circuits of her original intended target. She peeled into a dive and spun off to the right again even as the battlesuit or robot or whatever it was she had just fried started a smoking spiral to the ground. She was already sizing up the next three airborne targets.

Sure, everyone knew her as Ms. Marvel, ex-cosmic superhero and still general earthly powerhouse, but people tended to forget her roots as a fighter pilot. That’s why so many newspaper photographs had caught her with huge smiles while facing sudden death in the sky. This always felt like dogfighting to her, fighting combatants in the sky, only it was always better because she had none of the limitations of being in a plane. And though Tony and others on the team could fight in the skies besides her, she knew they always belonged to her first.

Weaving, spinning, juking, causing enemies to catch themselves in their own crossfire or coming up on their blind spots for easy kill shots, heck, she punched the last one out of the sky just for the hell of it, no one could beat her in aerial tactics.

The whole thing was all mopped up in under twenty minutes and while she let Iron Man deal with all the paperwork and media relations, she took a few more cuts through the skies. She used the excuse that she was doing recon to make sure they hadn’t missed anyone though she knew Tony knew what she was doing for real. That’s when she caught sight of the man on the rooftop. Or rather the glowing portal behind him.

How had they missed him? Or even more curiously, how had Tony’s sensors or equipment missed picking him up or the energy that that portal must have been throwing off? She swooped down to a cautious landing about 20 feet away, hands down in a non-offensive gesture. The slight glow of energy around her balled fists, however, showed she was still ready for trouble.

She tried to sound flippant as superheroes are wont to do. “If you wanted to get a good view of the show, it would have been safer to stay home and watch on TV. Can I help you with something here?” She could see, now that she was closer, that he was a young man and he did not look happy to be here. Which was understandable, of course, considering the neighborhood had been a warzone a few minutes ago.

“Ms. Marvel? Carol Danvers? My name is Access and I need YOUR help and your help alone with something.” He shuffled nervously like someone asking for a first date.

“What kind of help? Something doesn’t seem right about you. Are you in trouble? Let me call some of the other Avengers up here.” She looked off to the side, about to fly off and get someone else, but not wanting to let him out of her sight for the moment. No telling what else might be coming through that portal behind him and they’d already fought off one invasion for the evening.

“Not me… err.. not just me, that is.. We’re all in trouble. In this universe AND another.” He gritted his teeth and kicked at the gravel rooftop. “Awww crap, I’m not supposed to allow this any more, but right now I don’t see any other choice.” He raised his hands in some kind of gesture only to be lifted off his feet and tossed another 20 feet back across the rooftop by the blast Carol had had ready to go for the last two minutes.

He rose to his knees and coughed and groaned. “Wait, please.” This time, he just flicked a finger or two and this time Carol wasn’t ready. She hadn’t expected him to recover that fast. And then the world folded in and her head was spinning and her senses started going wacky and this time it was her dropping to her knees in pain and confusion and nauseousness. “You…” she never had time to finish that thought.

And then it was like someone releasing a long held breath or living through the special effect of when a ship drops out of hyperspace in the movies and then… She didn’t know how she knew… She was someplace else. It all just felt DIFFERENT than a few seconds ago even though it felt like she hadn’t moved an inch, still kneeling on a gravel rooftop.

But the air was different, it smelled different, and it was darker and it was now raining heavily. She tried to clear her head and she looked up only to find the young man was gone and so was his portal. She sensed someone moving up beside her, but she hadn’t recovered enough to avoid it when a heavy boot thudded into her side and rolled her over, coughing heavily now. She couldn’t catch her breath. The kick, the rain, the different atmosphere, she couldn’t concentrate.

Then she was aware of the woman standing over her. Dark in the night, purple and black and looking like a demon, long black hair matted from the rain to her cowl. What was more attention getting though was the arm levelled at her with a crossbow. Carol managed to cough out a “who are you? Where am I?”

“Who am I? What are you supposed to be, Lady Lightning or something? And I don’t know if you really don’t know where you are or not, but you certainly picked the wrong place and the wrong time and the wrong person to try to surprise attack. I’m the Huntress.”


	2. Helena's Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the story with Ms. Marvel crossing to the DCU and teaming up (well, eventually!) the Huntress.

Helena crouched on the rooftop in the pouring rain. She really didn’t want to be here. She hated when it was raining. As bad as Gotham stunk at night normally, it seemed ever worse in the rain. Her uniform felt heavy on her even though it was made of the most water resistant fabric one could find. Crouching down like she was just made her cape feel even heavier to her as it lay there soaking on the tarpaper.

Still, she felt someone had to be out here on patrol this evening and none of the other ‘family’ seemed to have any interest in her latest quest. Even Oracle had downplayed the importance of this to her, citing other Birds of Prey business that involved more credible and more immediate threats as the reason the Huntress would have to hunt alone this evening.

True, the mysterious, gaudily-colored stranger that had been spotted on several rooftops in this area of Gotham hadn’t actually done anything of note. No one seemed to recognize the man from what surveillance had been collected. And Lord knew, Gotham was a popular place for costumed people to stand around brooding on rooftops. (Even in the pouring rain? she thought to herself for not the first time this evening.) But even the color scheme of the stranger, a boldly colored red and blue outfit, looked more like one of those mostly harmless Metropolis goofballs instead of the newest Gotham City psychopath.

The thing was, there were so many public schools centralized in this area of Gotham and she had just felt it better to err on the side of caution on something like this. She would never forgive herself if something DID happen and it turned out to have been something she should have prevented. And so she was here, in the rain, getting soaked and grumbling. She’d give it maybe 10 more minutes and then a hot bath and long evening at home with a book beckoned.

Then she saw the flash of intense light a couple rooftops over and all dreams of a hot bath went down the gutters with the rain. It looked like a circle of energy of some type, almost like a Boom Tube opening. She ruminated for a brief second about how she regretted even KNOWING what a Boom Tube was. She was already on the move even as the thought crossed her mind.

She was there on the scene within the minute, despite the impracticalities of crossing rooftops several stories up in inclement weather. She loved how popular fiction always made it look so easy. But she had been casing this area the last few evenings and had mapped out a few quicker routes to get around for just in case something like this happened.

Though she was quick, by the time she got there, the portal was already shimmering and contracting to nothingness. But it had left something behind. It wasn’t the man she had been looking for. Instead, there was a blonde woman dressed in a skin tight black uniform with a red sash kneeling on the ground, one hand on her head, the other holding her up. She seemed unsteady and dizzy to Helena and possibly not aware of her surroundings, but then her hands started to glow.

Now it was really time to be The Huntress and from her past experiences in the superheroing community, glowing hands was most likely a sign that this woman was going to be out of her league, power-wise. Better to get the first drop and take the advantage, before she figured out where she was or decided Helena was responsible for her being here. She walked up and delivered a boot to her side, sending the woman sprawling. She felt a little bad, but if it turned out this was one of the good guys, she could always apologize later. Heck, they’d probably shake hands and team up, at least that’s how it always went for the Bat-community around here.

It worked to the extent that the kick gave Huntress a chance to pull her crossbow (though she pulled the one with the blunted tips) and draw a bead. It also seemed to knock the glow out of the woman’s hands. Now that she had rolled over, the lightning bolt symbol on the black uniform made her think of when Mary Marvel had gone bad. (was she still bad? Helena didn’t even know.) But she was blonde and none of the Marvels she knew had been blondes.

The woman blinked and her eyes cleared a bit and she saw Huntress standing over her for the first time. She coughed and cleared her throat. “Who are you? Where am I?”

Helena had no clue what to make of her yet. Better to keep her on the defensive in case she thought about doing the glowing hands things again… “Who am I? What are you supposed to be, Lady Lightning or something? And I don’t know if you really don’t know where you are or not, but you certainly picked the wrong place and the wrong time and the wrong person to try to surprise attack. I’m the Huntress.”


End file.
